


Tomorrow's Another Day

by agdhani



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3768868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani





	Tomorrow's Another Day

He hadn’t expected Sherlock to snore.

Truth was, John wasn’t even sure the man ever slept. Oh, he had a bedroom, and sometimes he even used it, but Sherlock was too much a bundle of constant nervous energy to sit still for long, let alone fall asleep. And how did he sleep with his mind constantly awhirl with plots and details and twists of logic that would make most peoples’ heads spin?

At least, they certainly did John’s, and while he considered himself an average chap, he didn’t consider himself a slouch. It would take more than an average chap, however, to keep up with Sherlock Holmes.

John wondered how long he would be able to do it. Keep up, that was.

Restless, Sherlock turned upon the sofa, muttering in his sleep, something about the color of ink and the size of a man’s hands. John smiled to himself and draped a light blanket over the man’s sleeping form. Solving puzzles in his sleep, no doubt. He’d wake up with the entire case neatly sorted without even trying.

For now, John would let him sleep, would watch over him from his chair across the room and keep anyone from disturbing him. Sherlock obviously needed what was likely a thing. Tonight was for sleeping. Tomorrow would be another day.


End file.
